Juubeirama Senju
Character First Name Juubeirama Character Last Name Senju IMVU Username Dominance Nickname ''' N/A '''Age 14 Date of Birth 02/ 04 Gender Male Ethnicity Konohakurian Height 5'2 Weight 100 lbs. Blood Type B Positive Occupation Shinobi Scars/Tattoos Hands - On his hands consists of the markings for summoning his twin axes. Placed on at the rank of chuunin in order for a quicker access for his weapons. Face - He has a black stripe on the right side of his face. Affiliation Konoha Relationship Status Single Personality As a shinobi of the Hidden leaf village, Juubeirama is a rather calm, level-headed shinobi. Despite being a rather young age, the young shinobi has been though a lot throughout his years, him being thankful that he lived in the village in which he does. Juubei is one that believes in hard work and overcoming personal obstacles the only way to obtain true strength. Juubei is rather lazy sometimes and procrastinates rather important work for other activities, such as training or a rather good read. Juubei cares for his comrades as well as the progression of the village, the Will of Fire burning strong within him. Juubeirama is rather happpy and never tends to look on the dark part of things too much, him seeing that that sort of way of living can have an effect onto his fighting style. Juubei is lively, quick thinking, and optimistic. Despite the odds that are against him, Juubeirama fights for the good of Konoha. Behaviour Juubeirama doesn’t like to cause too much chaos within the village, him realizing that whatever he does mess up, he’d have to clean up. This context applies to not only vandalism, but also getting into the affairs of others. Juubeirama loves gossip, and listening in on things around in the village, him simply not wishing to spread them in the very least, him finding the aspect of secrets amusing. Juubeirama also is very attentive to changes within the village, him not liking the change of older things. Juubeirama is kind, him being seen to show even the most dark of people within missions and the village passion, despite what everyone else thinks. Juubeirama is joked to have a dojutsu in which “Sees the light within people.” Nindo (optional) "This is why we can't have nice things..." Summoning Reingedo - Reingedo is a lion in which Juubeirama has made a contract with. The beast is slightly bigger than the regular size of the lion, it's color being black. This beast has the regular abilities in which a lion possesses as well as the bravery in which a lion has. With green eyes and a rather strong body, this beast is always ready for battle. This beast is around the same age as Juubei, them uniting as Genin. This beast has grown to be able to emit dominating roars, him being able to show his leadership to other animals. He is rather laid back, and calm with how he approaches situations, him being a rather lazy individual as well. Unlike his sister, he tends to enjoy sleeping rather than being summoned for any kind of confrontation. When the time comes for it though, his roaring power is heavily shown. * "Nature's Voice" - This Jutsu shoots out a powerful roar in which is able to shoot the opponent back, the roar having the ability to cause smaller creatures to run from it out of fear, the ear shattering roar emitting chakra waves that damage a person's hearing for a set amount of time (Reduced hearing for two turns. With the ability having a 4 turn cool down) . Reingeda - Reingeda is a lioness in which Juubeirama also has made a contract with. The lioness' fur is snow white with the same color eyes as her brother. The lioness has the ability of taijutsu, an ability i n which her brother does not have. She uses this to her advantage rather than counting on Ninjutsu. She was able to be summoned when the young shinobi reached the level of Jounin, him showing himself worthy of having the female by his side. She is a rather mean, cocky, dominant individual, her feeling as though she's superior despite the fact that she is younger than her twin brother. She tends to try to boss her summoner around just as he tries to give her command, her taking matters within her own "hands." Bloodline Senju Ninja Class ''' Jounin '''Element One Water Element Two Lightning Advanced Nature Storm Release Weapon of choice Twin Axes Databook Chakra color Gold. Projectile Weapons Inventory (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): X Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): X Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): X Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): X Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 10 Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 5 Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): X Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Twin Axes. ''' '''Total: 70. Jutsu List Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu Summoning Technique - C Rank Body Flicker Technique - D Rank Sensing - C Rank Shadow Clone Jutsu - B Rank Water Formation Wall - B Rank Water Release: Gunshot - C Rank Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks - B Rank Tornado of Water - B Rank Lightning Release: False Darkness - B Rank Storm Release - Laser Cannon - A rank Storm Release - Storm Saber - A Rank Allies N/A Enemies N/A Background Information Juubeirama Senju was born and raised with integrity, even as a baby, he didn't cause his parents much trouble. As he grew older, he didn't know how much power he had relative to the shinobi his age, his father keeping him reserved during his younger years. He was trained privately by his father. Amazed by how strong his father was in the art of ninjutsu, it caused Juubei to be rather doubtful in his own strength. Daily, he was pushed to his limit with the amount of training he received, but he always had the loving care of his family despite the harsh training. His father was always encourage, even when Juubei was getting tossed around like a rag doll with high level water techniques. Despite this, Juubei continued to doubt in himself secretly, his father never praising him too much. His father taught him the basics in chakra control as well as the basic academy jutsu in which he was going to have to learn by the time he was going to be enrolled within the academy. Juubei was able to catch on rather quickly, him also learning the Body Flicker technique at the age of 6. By the time Juubei enrolled within the academy, he began to notice what his father did by leaving his training within his household only, shielding him from being exposed to the other younger shinobi so that he could be different, in which he was greatly. His father didn't want him to see the other kids in which trained because he didn't want his son's potential to be hindered. Juubei was a lot quicker, as well as stronger than the children within his class. He was intelligent and wise, and he was able to withstand more than what his classmates could on a physical and mental level, his sensei actually recognizing him within the class. By the time the boy had reached the age of 9, he was called in his sensei in order to see if the academy was even fit for the young shinobi, if he was being hindered within the class. After an hour of questions as well as chakra tests and such, he was sent before the Kage in which to obtain a higher rank, him being a Genin. As time passed, Genin life was simplistic, him training ninjutsu as well as taijutsu in order to become stronger. He set out on missions with his fellow teammates as well as his sensei, it being boring at times. As genin, the daily missions of farming, cleaning, rescuing animals, patrolling the streets of konoha, and more cleaning, simply wasn't of interest, Juubei usually using this time to train. There was nothing too significant or too important during this time, him learning various ninjutsu with the water affinity. Around the time Juubei became a chuunin, the age of 11, his sensei decided that he possessed enough talent in order to learn a second nature, his use of water ninjutsu growing to near perfection. Juubei then went on to training lightning ninjutsu, passed down from his sensei as he was seen to possess certain traits for this nature. As time passed, him learning two lightning based techiniques within the course of 1 year. He constantly felt a strange urge to combine the two natures together, him attempting to do so several times. He tended to feel the chakra molding within himself becoming one, but he wasn't able to expel the chakra in a form. After asking around about the feeling as well as asking for his sensei for instruction, With another years of practice, he was finally able to combine the two natures, developing an attack in which he called "Laser Cannon." It was a basic technique to begin with. As time passed though, the jutsu continued to gain strength with the amount of chakra he added onto it, him using the technique in order to become a Jounin. Roleplaying Library (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles:Edit http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Training_session:_Juubei,_Misaki,_Junko_06/01/2015 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Spar:_Ju_vs_Ju._07/01/2014 Casual Meetings or Events:Edit Story Progression:Edit Clan Specific:Edit Training Roleplays Girl Power http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Storm_-_Lighting_-_Earth_-_Wind. (Saber) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Saber (Saber) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/1/9/15_-_The_Electromagnetic_Murder (Saber) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Misaki_and_Hiyori_Training_(With_the_Squad_and_Yoruu) (Shadow Clone Jutsu) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Training_session_at_the_lake._15/01/2015 (Shadow Clone Jutsu) The Monster (Training with Zeshin) 1/17/15 Missions http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Beary_Forest?venotify=created - C Approved by: Junko Uchiha